Darkness Calling
by Dunkaroos 23
Summary: Rei's decision to end her life was also the beginning of her new one.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"She's too stupid, don't ask her."

"Yeah, well, that was a lucky guess. There's no way she could've known the answer."

"She's ugly and retarded. I wonder how her future is going to turn out."

The insults kept coming. Rei wondered when she would finally be left alone. She didn't even know who her friends were anymore. Or if she even had friends. Rei was an orphan. It was already bad enough that she didn't have parents. However, she had realized that friends were puzzling. They would be nice to her one day and the next thing she knew; they were laughing at everything she did, calling her names and ignoring her. Rei always arrived at school feeling refreshed and energetic and walked home feeling drained and depressed.

She would make it end. Rei didn't have anything to hold on to anyways. She wondered why she hadn't thought of it sooner.

Her fingers traced over the familiar scars thoughtfully. The ones that were fading and the ones that were new. They were never too deep. Today this would be the deepest one of all. Hopefully, it would be the last one as well.

The sharp blade cut through her skin easily enough, sliding through effortlessly. Almost against her own will, she edged it in a bit deeper, feeling a rush of adrenaline, satisfaction and… panic? Blood flowed out, staining her white skin to a bright scarlet. A cold sensation slowly spread across her, starting from the cut and then spreading out to her fingertips, her arm, and then freezing her entire body.

"If only this could have happened every time," Rei thought to herself as she felt the numbness erasing everything. The loneliness, the pain of not having parents, the scars of the insults always aimed towards her, slowly healing and then… fading… away...

**A/N: Starting a new story! If ****you guys have a better title for this, please do not hesitate to tell me! I'll talk see you guys soon! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The cold kept on coursing through her veins, but it was a good feeling. Darkness began to appear at the edge of her vision and Rei headed towards it happily. Right before she dived in, though, it was as if someone had caught her hand and was trying to pull her away from the canyon below, waiting for her.

"Rei, Rei!" it called. "Come back!"

Feeling a bit annoyed, Rei pulled away harder, with more force. The abyss didn't look anything dangerous. It looked like heaven to her. However, the hand wouldn't give up. The voice kept on urging her back to life and the figure kept on leading her away from the canyon. With a sigh, Rei stopped fighting and let the person take her.

She woke up to blank white walls and immaculately clean sheets. Almost immediately, she knew where she was. At the hospital. Rei sat up and looked down at her arm, not surprised that it was covered in bandages. She wondered who it was that had taken her away from her wonderful dream and dropped her off here. A rush of anger and frustration took hold of her for a few seconds.

"How are you feeling, Rei?" a pleasant voice asked from somewhere. Turning around, Rei saw someone who seemed very, very familiar. She couldn't think of who it was, though. She just kept on staring, head cocked as she thought.

"I see that you don't remember me. I'm Fuji. Fuji Syusuke," the boy laughed, extending a hand. Rei took it warily, still watching him.

Fuji had helped out at the orphanage where Rei stayed before. She remembered that he had been really nice to her and the only person that had actually stopped to talk to her and listen to her stories. However nice he was, though, Rei knew that she had to pick who she trusted carefully. People were never what they appeared to be. Fuji might be trustworthy, though.

"I'm going to just ask you a few questions, okay?" he asked, taking out a notebook and pencil.

Rei knew at once that she would have to think of her answers carefully, as they would be recorded. Why couldn't she just have been left alone?


End file.
